


Home Is Where The Science Is

by kazoomka



Series: The Stark Family [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: (like one swear), Drabble, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Mild Language, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazoomka/pseuds/kazoomka
Summary: Harley moves to New York and into the Tower. Slowly, but surely, the Stark family grows.





	Home Is Where The Science Is

“So, Harley’s going to be moving to New York.”

Peter’s head snaps up and quickly, but gently, pushes aside his chem homework. “Wait, really? What for? Ah, not - not that I’m not totally ecstatic, just, ya know, why?”

Tony walks over and sits next to him on the couch. “He wants his life to be more focused on science. So naturally, that means moving into the Tower and attending --”

“Midtown Tech? Holy shit!”

“Language,” Tony scolds, without any real heat. “You really don’t mind?”

Peter turns around to face Tony, sitting cross-legged on the couch. “Don’t mind? We only talk _all the time_ ; he’s practically my brother at this point! And now we get to go to the same school? This is amazing!”

Peter first heard about the kid that helped Tony out during the whole Mandarin-slash-AIM thing when he walked into Tony’s ‘shop while the man was on the phone with him. After a quick introduction, a spark developed between the two boys that swiftly became a wildfire of a friendship, and Tony found himself pushed out of the conversation.

From then on, it was rare to see Peter without his phone in his hand, constantly texting, calling, or skyping with Harley. They talked about anything and everything, but especially about science. Which branch of science they prefer, what sort of projects they were working on, what sort of projects they could work on _together_. The first time Tony brought Harley up to New York for a long weekend, the two boys damn near blew up the ‘shop.

“When does he get here?”

“Yeah, about that… the plane lands in an hour. If you finish your homework, you can come with me to pick him up.”

Peter gets all his work done and still has time to blow off some steam in the gym.

 

 *** 

 

The workout helped calm him enough not to be in a perpetual state of movement during the car ride. Standing on the tarmac and watching the plane door open, however? All bets were off.

Peter was bouncing from side-to-side as Harley began descending the stairs. No sooner had the boy handed his suitcase over to Happy, was he engulfed in a hug from his brother.

“Hey, nerd,” Peter whispered, muffled by Harley’s shoulder.

“Hey, dork,” Harley replied softly.

Tony walked up to his kids and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

“C’mon, boys. Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Better late than never? Right?


End file.
